


(Another) Memorable Train Ride

by queenhomeslice



Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chikan, Chikan Fantasy, Chubby Reader, Consensual Kink, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Train Sex, Trains, fat reader, non-con fantasy, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: "Do you think," says Ignis quietly. "Do you think we can do what...we did before? Except...might I be on the receiving end?"You glance up from social media scrolling on your phone, slow grin spreading across your features. "Oh? That really got you hot, huh? Sure, Iggy. Tell me what you had in mind."Ignis swallows nervously, and continues his thoughts.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: That’s it! I’ve come up with a new romance!: Ignis/Reader Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	(Another) Memorable Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovely_trash32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_trash32/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> _______
> 
> Companion to "A Memorable Train Ride," but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> THIS IS A CONSENSUAL FANTASY THAT YOU AND IGNIS HAVE DISCUSSED BEFOREHAND, OFF-SCREEN. However, if you are triggered by scenario of non/dubcon, whether fantasy or otherwise, then this probably isn't the story for you. Please read the tags! Since this isn't real rape/noncon, and just a fantasy of it between two consenting adults, I am not using archive warnings; but I have tagged it as such. Again—read the tags. Do not read if you are triggered by non/dubcon or rape in any capacity, consensual kink or otherwise. I've written plenty of other shit that you can go enjoy. I do not want to upset anyone by this. You know your limits, not me.
> 
> ________
> 
> "Coffee" request for Lovely_trash32; continuation of A Memorable Train Ride, or a similar fantasy with another one of the XV bros; I just went ahead and kept Ignis in this to play off of the first story, hope that was okay! Thanks so much for the request! I hope you enjoy Ignis being on the receiving end of the fantasy! :)  
> ________

Ignis checks his watch, and then glances up again at the electronic sign. _Five minutes_ , he thinks to himself. _Five minutes, until_... his thoughts get lost in the cacophony of the masses on the subway platform—loud phone calls, whining babes, friendly announcements, some red-headed busker in the far corner, strumming an acoustic guitar. Ignis puts his hands in his pockets, and shifts from one foot to the other—and curses to himself at the rub of his silky-smooth dress slacks along his skin, along his groin. But, what he needs to do requires _going commando_ —so he bears the friction, thinking of the crusty old royal council members so that he doesn’t get excited before he’s supposed to. He looks around in the crowd, but he doesn’t see anyone he recognizes. He exhales deeply in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves. 

The train pulls up to the platform, and Ignis waits patiently for the passengers to disembark—but he makes sure that he’s one of the first people on so that he can grab an actual seat. He finds an empty bench in the corner and sits, adjusting his pants awkwardly. He goes through the motions of checking his watch again, checking his phone, adjusting his glasses. The last of the public files into the crowded cars, and the train slowly rolls away from the platform. Ignis closes his eyes. 

He opens them several minutes later to a hefty weight on his lap, one that _definitely_ doesn’t help the fact that he’s not wearing underwear. All that’s in his line of vision is a strappy floral sundress plastered against smooth skin. He looks up and to either side of him—everyone is facing outward, backs turned toward him. The person next to him is dozing already, wireless earbuds in their ears. The rumble of the train across Insomnia drowns out all other noise, along with the chatter among the other passengers. 

His hands fly up to that thick waist and he shudders, gripping tightly. “Excuse me, miss,” he says, voice low. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

The woman doesn’t turn, only leans back a little more into his personal space. “Sorry,” she says flippantly. “Everywhere else was taken.” 

“You don’t sound sorry,” Ignis says, trying to sound annoyed. 

The woman rolls her wide hips, gyrating her lower half in small circles on Ignis’ lap. “Hm, you got me. Guess I’m not sorry after all. This is much more comfortable than standing.” 

He bites back a groan and clears his throat. “I must request that you stand, or move elsewhere. You’re making me uncomfortable.” 

All the woman does is laugh brightly, as if this is simply a game that she plays often. She grinds down on his lap with her fat ass, and Ignis’ body betrays him. He grips her waist tighter, throwing his head back as the sensations of her movements overwhelm him. 

“Your body is telling me otherwise, big boy,” she purrs. “Your friend down there seems pretty receptive to this. Is that what you do for fun? Run around without underwear, seeing who notices? You’re just asking for it, at this rate. Is this the only way you can get your rocks off? How dirty.” 

Ignis can’t contain the strangled noise that erupts from his throat. In one swift motion, he manhandles the woman so that she’s facing his front, thick thighs on either side of his trim waist. She leans forward, pressing her ample bosom against his chest, and tucks her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

“Naughty,” says Ignis. “How dare you take advantage of me!” 

“Mmmm,” says the woman, sucking a soft bruise into his neck, rocking her hips with purpose. “You keep saying ‘no,’ but you’ve yet to really try to shrug me off. That means you really do want it, right?” She wedges a hand between them and palms Ignis’ budding erection, causing him to mutter curses under his breath. 

Ignis holds on for dear life as she carefully and discreetly unbuttons his slacks and draws the zipper down, letting his half-hard cock pop out into the open air. There’s precum leaking from his slit already, and the woman lazily thumbs around the soft velvet head, spreading the moisture around. 

“Mmmm, hard and wet for me already. You really must want it, you perv. Don’t try to deny it. You’re just looking for a quick fuck, aren’t you? Don’t worry, _sir_ , I’ll help you get off.” The woman uses her other hand to hike the hem of her short little sundress up farther. 

Ignis squeezes his eyes shut as he feels wet folds sliding along his cock already. He drops one hand from her waist and feels between her legs, gasping softly at the fabric surrounding her core. Dammit, the little minx is wearing _crotchless_ panties, and Ignis isn’t sure how much longer he can keep up this charade. He’s fully hard now; he withdraws his hand and wiggles it farther upward to knead at her soft breast. 

“Oh, that’s it, let it happen,” she breathes softly, gripping his cock at the base and sliding it inside of herself. 

Ignis chokes and buries his head into her shoulder, struggling to keep quiet. The sudden wet heat is overwhelming—his universe collapses and shrivels down to a single point: his cock, surrounded by her warm and open cunt. Her walls flutter and convulse around him, and Ignis can’t help but thrust his hips up into her. 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” the woman breathes. “I knew you’d have a huge cock. The minute I saw you...I knew I had to have you.” 

Ignis muffles his cries against her skin. The pretend play has worn him down and flayed him open. He’s lost, now—not caring who sees him fucking this gorgeous fat woman on the train, not caring who hears, not caring about anything. He knows he has enough power to get any traces of online leakage erased. He can’t be bothered with it all right now, not with the way that the woman on his lap is making him feel. 

“Do you like this, you dirty man? Fuck, you feel so good inside of me...you’re such a good lay...!” she whispers in to his ear, desperate and needy. 

Ignis doesn’t know how much more he can take. He wedges his hand between her thighs again and finds her clit, teasing and rubbing as he makes short, staccato movements into her dripping wet core. Ignis feels her shake and come just a few minutes later, falling limp in his arms in the hazy aftermath of her release. He grips her tight and begins to truly chase his own pleasure. His glasses are fogged; his hair is falling down from its bird-crest style, sweaty against his high brow. His thin striped dress shirt is sticking to his skin, breathing ragged and hot as he holds onto the woman in his lap. 

He feels the train slow down, and an announcement overhead alerts the passengers to the first stop on the blue line. 

“Train’s stopping,” mutters the woman. “Wouldn’t want anyone to see us now, would you? You’d better come before people start getting on and off.” She bites his earlobe, and Ignis is _gone_. 

He groans low and heavy, convulsing inside of her, pumping her thick body full of his white hot release. Ignis comes _buckets_ —he's still throbbing, even as the train slows down. He goes slack, and the woman stays perfectly still, whispering encouraging sweet-nothings into his ear. 

Passengers get on and off—still, no one pays them any mind. The train begins rolling again. 

Ignis chuckles quietly and kisses his lover on the cheek. 

“You good, Iggy?” she murmurs, still clamped down around him even though his cock has started to grow soft. 

“Perfectly good. You’re a proper succubus, is what you are. Astrals above,” he pants. 

She giggles and leans up to kiss him properly on the lips. “You’re such a good boy. I’m glad you wanted to do this again.” 

“Mmmmm,” says Ignis. “I used to hate taking the train, but now...well, you’re making me see the light.” 


End file.
